The dry eye syndrome is a very common disorder that affects mainly contact lens users, and post-menopaual women. It is also known as keratoconjuntivitis sicca. This disorder induces a feeling of dryness, burning, redness, and a persistent irritation of the eye. In severe cases it can produce pain, photophobia, corneal ulceration, severe inflammation, loss of vision, and develop of opportunistic infections.